


Misfits oneshots

by kammeh



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kammeh/pseuds/kammeh
Summary: There is a severe lack of Misfits smut in this world, so here are some one-shots.
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/You, Mason | Zuckles/You, Swaggersouls (Video Bogging RPF)/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	1. Don't tickle me (Swagger/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swagger/reader

Swaggersouls (Eric)/Female Reader  
Don’t Tickle Me

“Boom, Bitch! I win again!” I shouted, sticking my tongue out at Swagger as he chucks his controller onto the other couch. He crossed his arms and slouched back, pouting.

“You had so much shit to say before we started, what happened huh?” I grin triumphantly. We had decided to play Mario Kart to pass some time before Cam came home with dinner, and boy was Swags full of crap talk then.

“Yah know y/n, you’re giving me a lot of shit for someone within arms reach.” He said suddenly. I put my gloating on hold for a moment to question what he meant.

Narrowing my eyes at him I plopped back down on the couch, “And what’s that supposed to mean?” In the blink of an eye, I was on my back, Swagger straddling my thighs, deep brown eyes gazing into mine. I didn’t need to look to know that he was smirking.

“What I meant was,” his slightly calloused fingers grazed up and down my arms, giving me goosebumps. “That’s a lot of shit talk for someone within tickling distance.” My eyes widened.

“That’s kinda gay,” I stammered, “Psh...I-I’m not even ticklish.” His head cocked to the side, one eyebrow raised, not believing me.

“Really, y/n? You’re gonna try to lie to me?” Swagger chuckled as one of his hands raised to the air, threatening to test me.

“S-Swags, don’t! Please, I’m sorry” I try to bargain with him, but his mind was already made up. His hands descended onto either side of my stomach and I erupted with giggles. I squirmed from side to side trying to throw him off, but I couldn’t concentrate with his relentless fingers running up and down my sides.

He chuckled at my laughing, “Doesn’t seem like you aren’t ticklish, y/n!” Tears prick my eyes, I try to catch my breath in between laughs.

“P-Please,” I gasp in between giggles.

“Let’s see if you’re boy crazy,” he winks, ignoring my pleas. One of his hands moves down to squeeze right above my knee, but he fumbles through my twisting and turning and grabs my upper thigh, hard. A loud moan escapes my lips, making us both freeze.

“Fuck, y/n that was hot.” he deadpanned back to meet my eyes. As I look into his eyes, I see something mischievous gleam in them. He smirks as he lowers his face closer to mine, my breathing speeds up and I feel my face redden. Brown eyes stare deep into mine as I feel his hand ghost up and down my bare thigh. Hot Australian days make sports shorts a part of my daily outfits.

His strong hand comes down on my inner thigh, experimentally squeezing. Another loud moan parts my lips. “Swagger please,” I gasp, begging for something entirely different now. My hand grabs his hair and pulls his lips to mine. Cotton candy assaults my senses, it must have been his vapes flavor for today. His tongue runs across my bottom lip, seeking entry. He groans deeply when I allow him in, letting him explore. His hand continues to massage my inner thigh, causing me to whimper as I feel my panties dampen.

He pulls back, “Can I?” he asks. I nod not even caring about what I am agreeing to. In response, he sits up slowly pulling my bottoms down my legs. My thighs spread apart, a silent invitation to do what he wants. I feel thick fingers glide between my lips.

“Fuck,” he groans, “You’re so damn wet.” My face flushes with embarrassment, I have always been overly sensitive. “So fucking hot.” A thick finger pushes into me and he quickly adds another, expertly pumping in and out. Curling to find that special spot.

I whine and bite my bottom lip when he finds it, I feel his burning gaze on my face as he studies my reaction. His thumb joins in the mix, applying pressure to my clit. I squirm a bit, my climax growing near. I gasp in surprise as my legs are flung over his shoulders, his face buried in my pussy.

“Nnnngh, fuck, please! Please, Swagg, just fuck me please!” I beg, thighs wrapping around his head as his tongue replaces his thumb on my clit. Fingers still pump inside me, hitting my g-spot each time as his devilish tongue switches between lapping up my juices and going to town on my clit. I feel my orgasm building inside me, the dam almost bursting. Just as I am about to reach it, he pulls everything back, smirking.

“Why the fuck did you stop,” I nearly cry.

“Because you’re going to cum on my dick.” He shoves his pants down around his ankles and I have no time to respond before he rips off both of our shirts and he pulls me into his lap. His spits in his hand, using his saliva to lube his cock. “You still on the pill?” He asks, remembering me complaining about it a week prior.

I nod in response, voice failing me. Finally, finally, he slowly guides me onto his dick. Oh fuck, oh fuck he is thick. “Gonna fill you up so good,” he groans as the tip breaches my pussy. He is going so slowly, too slow. I try to take control and sink down quickly, but his hands stop me. Strong arms around my hips, making me go at his pace. About halfway down he stops.  
My head falls onto his shoulder, getting annoyed at his teasing. “Y/n? Y/n look at me.” I lift my head back up, forcing my eyes to focus on his. He smirks at my already fucked out expression. “You ready for the ride of your life?”

I lick my lips and furrow my brows at him, “Swagger if you don’t fuck me right now I’m--.” He slams me the rest of the way down his cock, my hips meet his. I toss my head back a moan so loud I’m sure the neighbors heard. He starts a brutal pace, thrusting his thick cock hard and fast. “Final” thrust “Fucking-” thrust “-ly” I whimper, hips meeting his on every downward movement.

“Fuck,” his large hands move up to play with my bouncing breasts, fingers pinching my nipples. “Been wanting this since you moved in.” He admits. I keen at his attention, not able to respond. He leans forward to nibble at one of my nipples, the sensation making me clench on his dick to keep from cumming. “Ugh, it’s so fucking hot how responsive you are.” His merciless lips move up to where my neck meets my shoulder, biting down hard to leave his mark.

“So. Full.” I gasp, hands on his shoulder to keep me upright. I lean down to kiss up and down his neck, leaving little love bites here and there.

“Mmhmm, yeah tell me all about it, babe” he moans, hips snapping up against mine, losing his rhythm as he nears his orgasm.

“I-I think I can feel you,” I gasp as he pounds against my g-spot. “In my stomach. Feel s-so full of your huge dick.” His hips stutter, hand reaching down to play with my clit. The pressure builds and builds in my lower belly, threatening to burst.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, gonna have to fuck you all the time now. Fuck gonna get me addicted.” I groan, his voice was always so sexy. If he keeps talking.

“You gonna be my little slut? Huh?” his fingers move faster on my clit. My back arches, almost….there…”Maybe share you with the boys hm? Maybe just make them watch, show them what they are missing.” The thought of him fucking me in front of the boys pushes me over the edge.

“Swagger!” I cry as I clamp around him tightly as the most intense orgasm of my life wrecks through me, I bite down on his collarbone to keep from screaming. The mixture of my clenching pussy and biting on his neck pushed him over the edge with me. The feeling of hot spurts of cum makes me shiver. Forehead falling against his as we both pant against each other.

“Fuck, y/n” He gently pulls me off his softening cock his cum dribbles out of my aching hole, Swagger gently peppers me in kisses as he redresses me. “I think you squirted on the couch.” he chuckles. My eyes widen in horror.

“Don’t worry princess,” he moves me to the other couch, kisses me deeply as my eyes fight to stay open. “I'll clean it up before Cam gets back.” He chuckles as he dresses and wraps me in his jacket. I feel him kiss me one last time before I let myself fall asleep. Feeling warm and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	2. Clubbing (Cam/Reader)

GoodGuyFitz (Cam)/Reader  
Clubbing

The thumping of the bass vibrated through my body. The guys and I were at a dimly lit club, celebrating Mason’s birthday. Matt, Toby, and I were on the dance floor all dancing together, purposefully blocking any strangers from dancing with me. I wasn’t on my bestest behavior tonight, honestly. I was feeling myself a little too much in the tight red dress I had on and was slamming down shots a little too quickly. Toby had tried to make me slow down but to no avail.

Matt had stepped away to go do...something...and Cam took his place. “Maybe you should take a break.” His warm breath huffed against my ear. “How many have you had?”

I shrugged my shoulders, not in the mood for him to ruin my vibe, and continued to grind with Toby. “Don’t even bother, man.” Toby chuckled over the loud music. “Y/n’s in a mood tonight,” I smirked at his words, stopping my grinding to hook my arms around Cam’s neck, looking up at him through my lashes.

“Yeah, Cammy boy, don’t bother” I mocked before quickly turning to grind down on Cam. He groaned, large hands gripping at my hips to try and slow my rhythm. His firm grip only encouraged me to grind down harder on the growing bulge in his jeans.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, y/n” he warned, moving his hips with mine, slotting his growing hardness against my ass. I leaned my head back against his chest, hand reaching up to grip his short hair and pull him down to my level.

“What are you gonna do about it?” I threaten, locking my lips with his, I immediately am dominated with his tongue against mine. Not wanting to lose, I pull back slightly to nibble at his bottom lip, making him groan and knead my hips harder.

“Fuck this,” he growls. His hand grabs my wrist and soon I am being dragged off the dance floor. He pulls me into the men’s bathroom, checking each stall then locking the main door. I barely have time to think before he slams me up against the tiled wall, teeth attacking my neck. A loud moan escapes my throat as his lips find my pulse and he sucks and bites at the spot. Surely, leaving a mark. Eager to get this show on the road, I drop to my knees and start fumbling with his belt.

“Need you,” I whine, all previous dominance out the window. He slowly takes his long cock out, hissing as the cool air hits him. Fuck, he’s big, bigger than average. Thick and Long, which makes sense with how tall he is. My mouth slightly waters at his size.

I wrap my hand around the base of his cock, slowly I lick the tip, salty precum coating my tongue. He groans above me, long fingers carting through my hair. I take more of him into my mouth, hand pumping on what’s left. I suck hard around the head, using my tongue to massage the thick vein. I feel his cock twitch in my mouth, more precum oozing out. I moan at the taste. I make sure to lock my eyes with his, I send him a quick wink before shoving him all the way down my throat. He grips my hair tighter when I gag on him.

“Shit, Fuck, baby can I fuck your throat?” he growls out. I moan in response, gripping his thighs to steady myself in preparation. “Pinch me if you need to stop.” He says and I give a curt nod. Feeling his cock pull out and thrust back in, hitting the back of my throat. I look up at him, eyes watering, and try to focus on breathing through my nose each time he pulls out.

He groans loudly, “Fuck look so sexy with my cock down in your mouth, y/n.” He starts thrusting fast and harder. Not giving me much time to breathe, but I refuse to tap out. One of my hands trails down, in between my legs. Glad I chose no underwear instead of a thong. I play with my clit as Cam abuses my throat. I whine deep in my throat, still not breaking eye contact.

Fingers work faster on my clit as I feel my climax build inside me and I feel his cock twitch in my throat signaling he is close as well. I use my tongue to edge him on, drool and precum leaking down my chin. My orgasm bursts through me when he tugs my hair harder, releasing his warm cum into my mouth. We moan together and I make sure to swallow every bit of it.

He pulls me up into a deep kiss. “I just had your dick in my mouth,” I giggle in between kisses, “So you’re gay.” He slaps my bare ass in response, having been hitched up during the escapade.

“No, underwear? Slut.” he chuckles. His hand moves from my ass to wipe through my pussy. “Fuck, you’re wet. Did you get yourself off?” He asks, fingers wet with my juices. I bite my lip and nod, a tad embarrassed. He sticks his fingers in his mouth, sucking off my wetness. In a display, I can only describe as sexy as fuck. My face flushes even redder.

“Damn, that sucks.” He sighs, “Guess I don’t need to eat you out now.” He smirks at me, putting his pants back in place and tugging on his belt. I readjust my dress and fix my hair in the mirror. Doesn’t matter, I think, there’s a giant bruise on my neck and my lips are fucked out. Everyone’s gonna know something was up with someone.

“Maybe you’ll just have to visit my room tonight when we get home.” I offer, using a wet paper towel to attempt to fix my smeared makeup. His arms wrap around my waist and he rests his chin on my shoulder.

“Maybe I will.” he counters, nuzzling my neck. Cam starts sucking on the opposite side of his first mark, distracting me from my makeup. My knees feel weak from kneeling and from his attention on my neck. He is interrupted by a loud knocking on the door, we both freeze.

“If you two love birds are done in there,” Toby’s voice rings out, “Mason wants everyone to do shots together.” Cam goes to open the door, leaving me wide-eyed as Toby chuckles at us.

“Better hurry up,” Toby says, not even fazed by what he must know happened. “Mason will not be happy if he finds out Cam got laid and not him on his birthday.” We both follow Toby out. My face is still red in embarrassment and Cam looks just like he always does. Fucker.

“Oi! There you cunts are!” Mason cheers as we join everyone at the large table in the corner of the club. “You good for one more shot, y/n? You lookin a bit red?” he questions, I see Cam smirk knowingly. I kick him under the table and smile at Mason.

Grabbing a shot I raise it into the air, “To Mason! Happy birthday ya gremlin!” I laugh. Everyone raises their glasses and cheers. We all down the shots. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cam staring at me as the burning liquid slides down my throat. Man, I can’t wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how it is!


	3. Shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotgun with me  
> Mildly dubcom  
> Reader is significantly higher than them  
> Cam/Reader/Swagger

The slightly sour scent of weed hit my nostrils as I walked out onto the back patio. The bonfire was lit and roaring, warming the cool autumn air. My eyes squinted as I passed by the flames, the bright fire making my head pound harder. I wrinkled my nose a bit, adjusting to the barrage of smells when I sat on the bench next to Cam.

“Want a wiener?” he smirked at me, holding out a hot dog. I rolled my eyes at him and stole the blanket from his lap, wrapping it around myself. I regret coming out here in just a tank top and pajama pants.

“What? Ya in’na shitty mood?” Mason asked with his mouth full of food, probably a s’more. Swagger came out next, pain pills and water in hand. I smiled up gratefully at him as he sat on the bench with Cam and I. I downed half the glass with the pills and leaned my head on his shoulder. I feel my bare feet get pulled into Cam’s lap, hand casually rubbing up and down my calf. I smiled, _I love my boys...even the gremlin_. I eye Mason, not fully trusting him around a fire.

“She’s had a migraine all day” Swagger paused, casually wrapping his arm around my shoulders and taking the blunt from Cam. He takes a hit, holds it, then exhales; my eyes glue to his lips as the smoke slowly flows out. _So hot_ “Even though I keep telling her I know the best cure.”

“SEX”

“Weed?” Mason and Cam say respectively. I roll my eyes again and groan at the pain that shoots through my temples, fingers reaching up to rub at them. Cam shoots me a look of sympathy and Swagger’s free hand runs through my hair.

“Mason, stop talking.” Cam chuckles, making Mason grumble. He makes another s'more before retreating back inside. Complaining about how no one appreciates him.

Cameron turns to face me, feet still in his lap, “You know it really does help.”

“Sex?” I raise an eyebrow. _I’m down. I think. Am I? Definitely._

“No, weed.” the taller man smiles, eyes twinkle and it feels like being tempted by the devil himself. Swagger readjusts us so he is sitting on the bench facing Cam, one leg dangles off the bench and I sit myself between his legs. I feel his length against my lower back. 

“Well….” I feel Swagger’s strong hands pull the blanket down my shoulders a bit and calloused fingers start to rub circles into the knots in my neck. “It’s been proven that having an orgasm can relieve many pains.” I look up to meet his deep chestnut eyes and he gives me a wide smile. 

“Too bad I’m a good girl who doesn’t sleep with cretins.” I winked at him and reached to take the burning blunt out of his hand, but he raised his hand.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Swagger questions eyebrows furrowed.

“Cam said it works so I want to try it.” I reach for it again but he passes it to Cam instead, right over my head. I pout.

“Y/n,” Cam takes a puff and quickly exhales while he speaks, “Swagger said he’s been telling you that all day. Why now?” The smoke billows around us and I sit back up to move closer to him. Staring deep into his bright blue eyes, I bring my hand to the back of his neck.

“Because,” I smile sweetly and I notice his eyes flick down to my cleavage for a split second as I lean forward. “He is big dumb.” I quickly grab the joint while he is distracted.

“Y/N wait!” I heard Swagger's voice but it was too late. I had already inhaled the sour smoke, it assaulted my taste buds and choked my lungs. I started coughing violently, I feel one of them take the blunt as the other pats my back. After my fit of coughing I lean back against Swagger, defeated.

Cam sighs at my pout, “Well what did you think would happen when you smoked for the first time?” He flicks the stub into the fire and reaches for another.

“I dunno,” I shrug, “You guys make it look so easy.” I eye the new blunt. _I have always wanted to try….just never had a good reason._

“Well we do it a lot, y/n/n” Swagger’s fingers trail up and down my now bare arms. _I guess it was dumb to think I could just..._ **_do_ ** _it._

“I got it” Cam snapped his fingers, “You want to smoke this blunt with us?” He asked and I sat up quickly, nodding.

“You are gonna shotgun it with us.” Cam takes a big puff of the blunt before gesturing me closer to him, face to face, lips nearly touching. My hands fidget in my lap.

“When he exhales, you inhale. Slow and deep. You want it in your lungs, not your mouth” Swagger explains, close to my ear.

When Cam taps my leg he starts to slowly let the smoke flow from his lips, I almost forget to breathe. My eyelids flutter and I inhale, the smoke that once seemed bitter now tasted sweet. What once gagged and overwhelmed me, now calmed me and made me feel warm and tingly. With the smoke still in my lungs, I feel soft lips collide with mine. I moaned a bit as I exhaled the smoke through my nose, Cam’s tongue flicked across my bottom lip asking for permission. Instead of granting, I open my eyes and pull away.

“Wow” Cam sighed, pulling back, his pupils filling up his blue eyes even more. He gives Swagger a look that I can’t decipher.

“Yeah” I rasp. My headache starts to cease.

“Must just be a good blunt.” Swagger cuts in, “My turn.” I had no time to process anything before Swagger was spinning me around to meet his dark orbs. Darker than usual.

And we do it again, only me and Swagger this time. With Swagger the kiss was less gentle, but still amazing. Instead of asking for permission, he nibbled my lip and pushed his tongue in when I groaned. He was also more handsy, hands twisting in my hair and gripping my hips. And suddenly he is gone.

My head starts to swim as I am spun back to Cam. “Can you keep up with us?” He asks, eyes blown wide. _Heh, he must be blazed._ I giggle and nod.

We go like that for a while, me being manhandled a bit as we smoke the blunt down to a stub. By now my body is tingly and warm and loose, but the boys are uncharacteristically stiff. Swagger shotguns the last of the blunt with me and we pause as I exhale the smoke. I bite my kiss swollen lips.

“How are you, feeling y/n?” Cam asks me, his hand starts to rub my thigh.

“Thanks y’guys, I feel much better,” I sighed “But I think I am cooked.” My head swarms with the need of more. _But more what?_

Swagger’s lips start to suck the side of my neck and I tilt my head to allow him better access. I feel my thighs open on their own accord, my breath hitches as Cam’s cold fingers make their way under my panties. His finger slides through my folds.

“Fuck, Swagger she’s so wet for us.” He whispers as a finger easily slips inside. I moan when he wastes no time sliding in and out. Using his thumb to rub circles on my clit.

“Really?” Swagger stops his ministrations on my neck, “Let me feel.” Instead of Cam moving out of the way, he lets Swagger’s finger join his inside of my pussy. I whimper as the two fingers inside me start moving together. Cam’s thumb is still on my clit and Swagger’s devilish tongue is back on my pulse point. I moan loudly as I feel heat spread through my lower body. Their fingers speed up, Cam starts whispering in my ear. 

“Fuck, yeah y/n. Cum for us, just on our fingers. Gonna fuck both of us tonight?” Cam nibbles my ear.

“Yeah” I whimper. One of my hands grasps Cam’s strong arm while the other cards through Swagger’s hair. Holding on for dear life. They both groan when I answer. 

“I’m-I’m gonna” If it weren’t for the hand that slams onto my mouth, I would have screamed. My toes curl and my pussy clenches as I scream out my orgasm. I feel their fingers pull out of me as I come down from my high. The orgasm high.

“My room?” Swagger pants, and I nod vigorously. 

Once we sneak back up to Swagger’s room, clothes are quickly strewn everywhere. I am thrown on the bed by Swagger.

“How do you guys want me?” I ask, brushing my bangs behind my ear.

“Well,” Cam stepped up, “Do you want us one at a time….or?”

“Together.” I interrupt, confirming his thought.

“y/n have you done anal before?” Swagger asks, sitting down on his bed.

“No...but I trust you guys.” I wrap my arm around his neck and pull him on top of me. We kiss the same way we did downstairs, tongue and hands everywhere. He pulls back to grab a pack of condoms from his drawer. He hands one to the taller man and saves one for himself. They walk up to the edge of the bed.

“Lube us up.” Cam smirks and tosses me a small packet. I smirk back and toss the packet aside. Instead I opt to take him into my mouth, he groans as I take him deep into my throat. I reach for Swagger, pumping him in time with my mouth. I then switch, taking swagger into my mouth and pumping Cam. I take care to keep my lips a little loose so the spit sticks. Swagger is thicker than Cam, but not as long.

When I deem them good enough I pull back. The boys play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets my pussy. _So childish._

Cam wins, “Guess I get it next time,” Swagger winks at me. And I nod in response. We start with Cam slowly easing his way into my pussy. He is on his back with me on top, riding him. It seems to take forever for him to bottom out.

“You doing okay?” Cam asked, sweat beading on his face.

“Yeah, Swag you can join now.” I brace myself on Cam’s chest. Something thick and cold got spread on my hole. I look back at Swagger in confusion.

“As sexy as that was, y/n. Spit is not enough for first time anal.” he smiles sweetly as he lubes my hole and his cock. He slowly slides his thick cock inside my hole.

“Fuck. Fuck! So full. Fuller than….than….fuck” I pant as he bottoms out too. Two big thick cocks inside me at the same time. Cam and Swagger’s cocks, my two best friends’ cocks, inside me at the same time. This is surreal.

“Okay, we are gonna start moving now.” Cam pants. And surely enough, the both pull out in unison. After a brief pause, they push back in, stealing all the air from my lungs. I moan loudly as they bottom out together.

“Fuck, y/n” Cam groaned in my ear, hands massaging my breasts.

“So fucking tight.” Swagger gripped my ass cheeks.

“Hnnngh” I was sure I was drooling on Cam’s chest. “Faster. Please”

And boy those must have been the keywords that broke their dams. Both boys started pounding in and out of me. Cam hit my g-spot with each thrust and his fingers continued to pinch and squeeze my tits. Swagger was filling me up better than I’ve ever had, thick cock stretching me wide. His hand trailed down to play with my clit and both men groaned when I clenched my pussy. They must have been close because Cam sped up and Swagger became more erratic.

With two cocks in me and four hands pleasuring me, I came with a loud cry. Clamping down on both men. Cam’s head dropped back and he stilled his hips when he came inside me. Swagger thrust a few more times before grabbing my hair and slamming hard one last time, finally cuming inside my abused hole. I flopped down on Cam’s chest and Swagger rolled beside us to not squish me. Cam situated me between them, his arm around my head and Swagger’s fingers drawing invisible figures on my hips.

“My headache is gone.” I spoke up after a moment. 

“It was the sex” Swagger spoke.

“Definitely.” Cam agreed.

“Hmm…” I thought aloud, “We’ll have to get high and have sex every time I am in pain now.” The boys hummed in agreement and my eyes drifted closed. The three of us fell asleep in Swagger’s bed. _Will definitely have to do this again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it is!


End file.
